


Sway

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is surprisingly good at other kinds of dance, Dancing, Fluff, Husk deserves nice things too, M/M, Slow Dancing, cats dont dance but make it soft fanfic, mention of Angel's clients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: After a night out, Angel teaches Husk how to dance.Birthday present for the ever talented and wonderful Erika.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyErika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyErika/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIKA! 
> 
> This piece was inspired by my absolute favorite piece that Erika which has been included in this work with her explicit permission. I've always been a softy for dancing and it just fits these two really well. I also always think that Angel is very good at different types of dance, not just pole dancing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the tooth rotting fluff ahead.

Husk did not dance. He assumed that anyone could tell that given the… everything about him. He was brusk, often drunk, and not very graceful for a cat demon. Though that could just be because of the booze.

Angel had gone out early and came back with some fancy ass dress in a garment bag, complaining about a client he had for that evening. Some rich prick who lived closer to the palace and enjoyed toting Angel around like some fancy watch. On top of that, he apparently had every intention of taking the porn star to some ritzy club.

" _Fucker’s taking you somewhere just to watch ya dance? Can’t he just do that at one of Val’s clubs like a normal pervert?”_

_“Not that kinda dancin’, pussy cat.”_

No. The bastard was talking about actual dancing. Like… with steps and counting and shit. The kind you saw in movies. The kind of dancing that Husk hadn’t done in years, if he actually had done any to begin with. Years of alcohol had faded any of those sort of memories, thankfully. What little he could remember made him shiver with embarrassment as he drank deeply from a bottle of bourbon.

“Ahem,” Angel cleared his throat from the top of the stairs. Husk looked up at the noise his boyfriend made and nearly choked on the booze he was drinking.

Angel was dressed to the nines in a long, strapless black gown that shimmered with silver sparkles. One side of the dress split open, following the curve of his leg to settle at the swell of his hip. He seemed ethereal, if such a thing could exist in Hell. Husk felt his mouth go dry, eyes following Angel with each graceful step down the stairs. 

“Whaddya think?” Angel asked, doing a twirl in front of the bar.

“I… uh…” Husk just blinked at Angel. His head was reeling. The spider looked absolutely beautiful.

“Cat got ya tongue?” The porn star giggled, putting his lower hands on his hips while the top two crossed smugly. Husk shook himself out of his stupor.

“It’s nice,” He said, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, nice don’t usually leave ya speechless like that,” Angel slid into a barstool eagerly. He reached across, hooking a finger underneath Husk’s bowtie to pull him into a quick kiss. The spider plopped into his seat, smoothing out the shimmering fabric, “It’s pretty, ain’t it? Maybe the fuck will actually let me keep it this time.”

“Keep it?” 

“Yeah,” Angel pouted, “He usually sends dresses fa me ta wear and they’re always gorgeous. But don’t usually get ta keep them beyond the gig. Val’s the same way with some of the shit I wear on camera. Good enough for me ta be seen in, but…” He shrugged, “Dunno. Maybe someday.

Husk lowered his gaze to the bar top. What kind of cheap bastard sent a dress only to take it away at the end of the night? Stupid question. It was Hell. The answer was Every Kind of Cheap Bastard. Husk shook his head. Angel deserved to have something nice that was just… his. Something he didn’t have to give back.

“Husky,” Angel snapped in front of his face, “You keep starin’ at the bar like that it’s gonna spontaneously combust.”

Husk blinked back up at his boyfriend. Angel looked concerned.

“Ya alright?”

Husk nodded quietly, tossing back another gulp of booze.

“Fine,” He looked at the dress, “One of those cost a lot or somethin’?” He gestured to the outfit Angel was wearing. The pornstar laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. Val’d have a heart attack if I spent any of my money on this kinda dress. Ain’t like I got a whole lotta places to wear somethin’ like this anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Ain’t like we go ta the opera or out dancin’, Husky,” He said with a small laugh. Husk opened his mouth to speak, but Angel’s phone went off. The porn star sighed, looking at the text. He tapped out a reply, “I gotta go. Don’t wait up fa me,” Angel leaned across the bar to capture Husk’s lips in another kiss before scrambling out the door, leaving Husk standing alone.

The bartender’s eyebrows furrowed. No, Husk had never taken Angel to the opera. Or any kind of theater for that matter. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to go dancing. Be it one of the god awful clubs that Cherri liked to drag Angel to or something classier. It wasn’t like him. 

Or so he’d thought. For the time that they had been together, Angel had seemed content with movie nights or dinner. Fuck, there were even nights that the spider seemed perfectly fine with just snuggling up on the couch while Husk read or just talking at the bar.

But was that enough?

Angel always looked so happy when he was dolled up in nice dresses, or going somewhere nice with a client. The spider was a chameleon in that sense. Always fitting in with wherever he was. Be it a nice theater to watch Hell’s top performers or some shitty hole in the wall bar with his boyfriend for a night of beers and bar games. 

But Husk just never felt like he really… belonged in the nice sort of places. He was an old drunk and places with any semblance of a dress code stank of pretentiousness. In fact, he’d sooner deck those pompous fucks than be in the same room as them.

The thought of him and Angel in a place like that floated through his mind. To have Angel on his arm and to be… enough. He’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t warm him in some way. He could nearly picture it. Some poor bastards looking on with jealousy, a bottle of actual nice booze, Angel smiling at him and actually enjoying the evening. Angel wearing a dress that he would actually be able to keep. 

Of course, all of this hinged on whether or not Husk actually danced. Which he didn’t.

Husk sighed to himself and took another swig as he settled in his chair. It was going to be a long night.

Angel came back earlier than Husk originally anticipated. His back pressed against the door as it closed, a sigh leaving his lips before he walked over to the bar. Angel smiled at his boyfriend genuinely and Husk couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thought I told ya not to wait up fa me, pussy cat,” Angel teased lightly as he leaned across the bar to kiss Husk. The cat smiled back at him. 

“I wanted to,” He shrugged, looking Angel over. The spider looked ruffled, but no more so than if he’d gone out for a night of clubbing with Cherri, “Yer uh… client go okay?” Husk asked, his gaze fixed at the bartop in front of him. Angel shrugged and reached out to take one of Husk’s paws. He rubbed the back of it gently.

“He was fine, music was actually good. Food was shit.” He said with a snort, looking his lover over, “Not the guy I woulda wanted to dance with tonight but… Well I don’t think a night of dancin’ is really his thing,'' Angel teased.

“It could be,” Husk said with a shrug, “If that’s somethin’ you’d like to do. Don’t know if I’d be any good company. Don’t dance.”

“If you can walk you can dance.”

“Fuckin’ doubt it,” He snorted, “Last time I vaguely remember dancing I was two bottles of tequila deep and I don’t remember how I got home.”

“So you never dance?”

“Nope,” Husk popped the “p” sound of the word and took a deep sip from the bourbon bottle. Angel pouted and looked around the lobby area before sliding from the bar stool. Husk watched as the pink demon crossed the lobby quickly, fiddling with one of Alastor’s old grammaphones and a record, “Angel what the fuck do ya think-”

The machine whirred to life, slow jazz music pouring from it’s horn. Husk blinked at his boyfriend and immediately shook his head.

“No.”

“Oh come on, Husky!” Angel teased, holding out his top hands. He wiggled his fingers, “One little dance ain’t gonna kill ya.”

“It fuckin’ might,” Husk grumbled, fixing his gaze on the bottle instead of his boyfriend. Angel rolled his eyes and walked over to forcibly grab Husk’s hands. The cat hesitated, even trying to pull away for a moment, “Angel. Angel, I seriously don’t think-”

“I ain’t askin’ ya ta think. I’m asking ya ta dance,” Angel tugged Husk to stand, “Please? Fa me?” Angel gave him his best set of puppy dog eyes. Husk let out a groan, raking a hand over his face.

That thought of dancing with Angel floated through his mind again. If he had _any_ hope of one day going to some nice place with the spider and _not_ make a fool of himself, he had to start somewhere.

“Fuckin- Fuck. Fine. You win. Just stop with the pouting face,” He grumbled. He allowed Angel to manhandle them into the correct pose; Angel rattling off a bunch of different types of dance before telling Husk he’d go easy on him. Despite the encouragement, it was very clear that he and Angel had different definitions of easy.

Because whatever madness the pornstar had roped him into was not easy. 

Slow. Slow. Quick. Quick.

Slow. Slow. Quick Quick.

Slow. Slow. Quick Quick. 

Husk stared at his feet, grip tight on Angel’s hand as he moved awkwardly to the music. Serves him right for opening his big fucking mouth. At least it was late and no one was going to come into the lobby. Probably. So he had that going for him. His brain was reeling, trying to keep up with the counts that Angel had rattled off, as well as trying to find the beat of the music. The way his boyfriend was looking at him so intently wasn’t exactly helping either.

“Ow! Fuck…” Husk yelped after stepping on his own tail. Angel snorted, causing the cat to look up at him and glare.

“Might help to keep ya tail out of the way, babe,” the spider laughed.

“If you’re just gonna laugh at me-”

“I’m not!” Angel insisted, letting a few giggles slip out, waving a hand in front of his face, “I’m not. I promise. No laughin’. You’re doin’ great.” He pulled him a bit closer, “You haven’t done this in a while, have ya?”

“Try a few fuckin’ decades,” Husk grumbled, doing his best to avoid stepping on his boyfriend’s feet, “I told you I ain’t any good at this.”

“It’s cause you’re lookin’ at your feet too much,” Angel tilted Husk’s face up to look at him, “Eyes on me, just listen to the music.” Angel shifted his grip ever so slightly to more or less guide Husk, “There, better.”

“Yeah, well, unlike you I don’t do this a whole lot.”

“Really? And here I thought your real name was Fred Astaire.”

Husk couldn’t help but snort.

“Don’t flatter me just yet, night’s young. I could still step on yer toes,” He looked up at Angel, “You actually know what the fuck yer doing with this.”

“You sound surprised. I’m very proud of tha fact that I can do just bout every dance backwards and in heels. Comes with the territory. Not just workin’ a pole.”

“You learn that here?”

“Pole dancin’? Yeah. Why? You lookin’ for lessons in that, too?”

“No,” Husk felt his ears burning from the mere insinuation, “Look, you’re lucky enough I’m doin’ this. I meant this. Ballroom shit.”

“I think I rememba doing it ‘fore I kicked the bucket. At least a little.” Angel said with a small shrug and a soft smile, “Always kinda liked it, though. Not just the bein’ on stage kinda dancin’. But it’s nice ta just kinda be close ta someone. Not hafta worry ‘bout conversation or where the night’s gonna go if the music’s right. Don’t hafta worry about people gettin’ too grabby. Just… enjoy it. Forget things for a while.”

“Yeah,” Husk said after a quiet moment. The music played on and Husk could finally feel himself relaxing, taking the charge to lead again.

“There ya go,” Angel grinned as Husk began leading him around the lobby area, “Told ya you were over thinkin’ it. Musta had some good teacher for you ta pick this up so quick.”

“He’s alright,” Husk said with a smarmy grin. Angel put one hand over his chest in a look of shock.

“Just alright? I’m hurt,” The look melted away to a genuine grin as Angel put his hand back on the cat’s shoulder.

“Fine, you’re minimally exceptional,” Husk teased further. Angel lightly hit him in the shoulder. “You’re a wonderful teacher, Ange,” He said softly, pulling their bodies together until they were flush. 

“That’s more like it,” Angel chuckled. He pressed his head close until they were temple to temple and Husk allowed himself to close his eyes, “Knew you wouldn’t be half bad at this.” His voice was lower now, not speaking more loudly than a whisper, “Course ya mastered the horizontal tango pretty well so…”

“Can’t ya stop teasin’ for five seconds?” Husk snorted, pulling back just enough to look Angel in the eye. Angel smiled, his tongue poking out between sharp teeth.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” the porn star settled against his boyfriend, eyes closing as they swayed to the music.

Husk let his head rest against Angel’s, his paw giving his lower back a light squeeze. Dance steps he could never understand. Too much counting. But this… this he could understand.

Angel let out a pleased hum, rousing Husk out of his musing.

“This is nice,” he whispered, “Wish this coulda been my whole night.”

“Yeah,” Husk blinked at the wall behind Angel, “Would… would you like to do this? Go out sometime? Go dancin’?”

“You’d do that fa me?” Angel asked looking down at Husk, his hand lightly scratching at the cat’s neck.

“You might hafta pump me with a bit a’ booze but… Yeah,” He smiled at Angel, “Ya deserve to have a night out that… that ya actually want to be on. Maybe we could get ya a nice dress ya can keep. If you do _actually_ want somethin’ like that.” 

Husk could have sworn that the smile that split Angel’s face was brighter than the sun. Angel nodded enthusiastically and the old cat could feel warmth curling in his chest. The porn star crashed their lips together.

“I’d love that, Husky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday Erika. Its been a joy to watch you work and I can't wait to see where you go artistically. You have a very bright future ahead of you <3
> 
> Where to Find Me:
> 
> Twitter: @Rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes
> 
> Erika:  
> Twitter: @hey___erika
> 
> Please note Erika's twitter is 18+ only.


End file.
